The present invention relates to an organizer for controlling the bend radius of optical fibres or of an optical fibre cable.
It is frequently necessary in optical fibre networks to alter the direction of an optical fibre or cable, and due to the delicate nature of optical fibres this must be done in a carefully controlled way. Such a change of direction may be required where a cable passes through a wall or other bulkhead and must be properly aligned before being directed to a routing, splicing or splitting organizer. At this point of change of direction it may be desirable to store a short length of cable or fibre to aid subsequent splitting, splicing or routing.